


Love me again!

by Ahmose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose/pseuds/Ahmose
Summary: [D/S][血印DeanxS1503Sam]亲手解决了自己弟弟流浪宇宙的血印Dean穿越而来，和1503的Sam相遇。爱也许会错位，但是他不会离开。





	Love me again!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dscgdzf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dscgdzf/gifts).

Chapter 0

Sam坐在Impala的副驾驶上，这是他最熟悉不过的地方与场景。Dean在开车，一言不发，车里气氛压抑，一如车外黑暗的夜色。

Sam的感官还在发懵，世界对于他有种不真实的感觉，他们解决了Chuck的鬼魂天启，而Chuck离开了，他们似乎终于获得了自由，但是没有人谈论这个，没有人庆祝。

“Dean。” 是Sam先开的口。“Cass他。”

“他不会有事的。” Dean很快的阻止了Sam下面的话。

Sam叹了口气，他知道现在Dean已经将他拒绝得太远，不会与他谈论Cass的离开了。Sam也知道Cass的失望和难过，他之前有想过Cass也许会离开。这的确发生了，就在地狱的创口被封住之后，Cass选择了离开。

Sam没有出声阻止，因为Cass眼里的失望和难过太过明显。Sam怎么能配得上做一只天使朋友呢，能在天使漫长的人生里短暂的做一下朋友，Sam其实觉得已经知足了，但是他觉得Dean配得上，配得上天使的爱。

也许明后天他可以联系下Cass，Sam想着，如果说他被诅咒的一生还能做什么，也许还能帮哥哥劝回他的天使朋友吧。

Impala在的车灯刺穿黑暗，将沉默的两人带回地堡。

  
  


地堡里空旷有些冷清，Sam穿过大厅打算回己的房间。

“Sam。” Dean喊住了他，他哥哥眼里的担忧再明显不过。

“我很好。”下意识地Sam说出口，这话他说得太多了，没有人再会相信。

“Sam，我知道，罗...” Dean有些为难的开口，声音有些低沉，固然他对女巫没有完全的信任，但是对于女巫的离开，心里也是不舍与难过的。

“Dean，求你，我没事。” Sam发现自己几乎没有办法听到那个那个名字，他阻止了Dean说出，“我，让我一个人待会就好。”

Sam带着哭腔，他没能很好的控制自己，Dean知道他劝不好他的Sammy，只能点了点头，“好好休息。”

Sam乖巧地点头，“你也是。” 转身离开的时候他几乎没有发现自己如释重负的叹息和Dean锁紧的眉头。

一个人只能更难熬，Sam明白这个道理，他只是不想把自己的难过带给Dean，Dean需要担心Cass的问题，还有Mary的离开，Dean也从未接受，他的哥哥肩上已经太多了，Sam不可以，也不能再给Dean添什么了，这大概是Sam能爱他哥哥为数不多的方式之一了。

Sam坐在床上，他的房间并没有什么变化，床头灯带着昏黄的原本温暖而又舒适的温度，但是他觉得一切都很冰凉，除了他的手，他觉得他能感觉到他亲手捅得那一刀，好像是血液流过了他的手，将他淹没，是Jess滴落在脸上的血，是Kevin被烧焦的血液，是查理浴缸里蔓延出来的血液，是Ketch心脏滴落的鲜血，也许还有Mary曾经滴在他无知的六个月大的脸上的血液，他充满罪孽，最新鲜的，不过罗威娜小腹间染透了她长裙的献祭之血。

也许他应该结束自己可悲的一生，毕竟他们解决了鬼怪天启，而Chuck的离开代表着他们这个世界终于得以自由，也许他也算做了些什么好事？也许他应该结束自己，他如是想着，他有点克制不住自己，他不该如此想，他有些溺水，他知道不能这样，他促使自己想想Dean，Sam迫使自己如此转移一个危险的念头。

对，我还得把Cass劝回来，Sam心里重复着，他翻出自己的急救包，拿出受伤后助眠的安眠药，颤抖的手遏制自己吃了两粒，睡一觉，睡一觉就会好的，不会再乱想。

药性很快上来，Sam终于得到片刻的喘息和逃避。

他是被警报惊醒的，Sam短暂的呆滞后迅速清醒过来，他几乎从床上翻起从床头柜拿出了自己的PT-92。

Sam谨慎的推开门，门外没有人，Sam向着Dean的房间走去，他忽然听到背后的脚步，猎人的敏锐让他迅速转身，枪口稳稳对着来人，“Dean？”Sam不知道Dean为什么出现在这个方向，但是他松了一大口气，随后放松挪开了枪口，“发生了什么？”他询问道。

Dean走近他，Sam很快察觉出不对，这个Dean不一样，他试图抬起枪口，但是那太迟了，这个Dean眼神里很空，看到Sam似乎有点发愣，那个眼神让Sam觉得陌生又熟悉，“Dean？”他注意到Dean有胡子，他到底睡了多久？Dean都长胡子了？一个奇怪的念头浮现出来，这不是他的Dean。

“Sammy！”他遥远的背后是Dean传来焦急的声音，下一秒他被打翻在地，他挣扎着抬头，他看到了两个Dean，一个是他熟悉的哥哥，一个陌生遥远，带着冰冷的气息。

他意识到时空可能再次跟他们兄弟俩开了个玩笑，在他想明白这点之后，他被那个冰冷的Dean捏晕了。

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
